1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acoustic methods and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength, and more particularly to acoustic methods and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength based on wave propagation and acoustic resonance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A need exists for an automated system and an on-line, non-destructive method and apparatus to provide selected data including density and yarn strength that is important in the processing of yarn prior to its use in fabrics or other textile products. Density and yarn strength provide important information to facilitate guidelines on uniformity and strength and other characteristics of the yarn prior to being incorporated into fabric.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength using an acoustic probe and a pair of piezoelectric sensors to provide efficient and reliable operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength utilizing a measurement of yarn/slivers' transverse wave velocity which in principle is a function of the stiffness and density of the yarn/sliver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength utilizing an acoustic resonance measurement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for monitoring sliver linear density and yarn strength overcoming some of the disadvantages of known arrangements.